Leave Me Alone, You Left
by titchasaurous
Summary: Set After New Moon. Edward left Bella pregnant, 72 years ago, with a baby Girl. Bella gets a new coven. What will happen? Full Summary inside. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1 High school or torture

**Leave her Alone, You Left!**

**Summary: Set After New Moon. Edward left Bella pregnant, 72 years ago, with a baby Girl. They build a new coven. They go to high school and use his last name and they become known as the Smith Coven. After a couple of decades they return to Forks high. What surprises await them? Rated T for Bad Language. All Vampires. **

**Chapter 1**

**High school or Torture?**

"_**Bella, Bella, Bella I am not going to kill you." Victoria said an evil glint to her eyes. "I am going to make your suffer even more" She said walking towards me and biting me then walking away again.**_

_**I managed to say seven words in between my screams. "Why………Do………..This………To…………Me……………..Edward…………..Cullen!" I said it to my self originally but a reply came from behind me. "Let me help you! Hi I am Scarlett by the way" Scarlett said and we started a coven together.**_

"**Bella put this on!" Scarlett said shoving a mini, mini skirt at me. I shook my head and said. "No way. Uh huh." Still shaking my head she covered up my eyes and stripped me and dressed me again. "There….." She said taking in my appearance. "Perfect!" Her words rang loud and clear in my head. 'Perfect' **_**How am I perfect when he left me? **_

**He left because he loved you….**

_**NO he said he didn't want me.**_

**No but did he say whether or not he needed me?**

_**No…….But still he hates me and I Hate him………..**_

**No you don**_**'**_**t I know you love him terribly**_**.**_

_**Shut up!**_

**I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Sophie my daughter running over to my Red Ford GT90. I looked at her and shook my head and then Scott came taking her over to her 2008 Porsche 911 turbo convertible. She reminded me so much of Alice with her hypo-ness and her love of her Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo convertible. I am so sorry I haven't told you about everyone. There are twelve of us; Me (The mother of the family), Sophie (The baby and Shop-a-holic of the family and Scott's mate), Scott (1 of the bratty teenagers), Scarlett (The other Hypo Shop-a-holic and Chase's mate), Chase (The obsessive competitive man), Lucy (The model of the family and Jake's mate), Jake (The joker and prankster), Louise (The quiet one), Holly (The sweet and innocent one and Ryan's mate), Ryan (The idiot and other prankster), Kristen (The third Hypo-a-holic vamp and Rob's mate) and then there's Rob (The authority of the family). We prefer to call our selves a family rather then a Coven because it feels normal. **

**We all got in our cars ready for school. I had told everybody, Except Sophie, Everything about the Cullen's so we'd know if they were in town. Me, Scarlett, Ryan and Louise went in my Ford GT90 (Ok I cbb to keep on typing Red Ford GT90 so I will call it my Ford, Red Ford or GT90.……..Enjoy :P) **while Sophie, Scott, Jake and Lucy went in Sophie's Porsche 911 turbo convertible and Holly, Chase, Rob and Kristen went in Kristen's Mercedes Benz S600. We all loved our cars but these three were our fanciest, its best if you don't ask trust me, to make a good impression. We got to school a little early so I decided to jump into this Random person's mind using one of my many powers. Not knowing who the man was until I picked him.

**(Bella **_Mystery Man_**)**

**Hello?**

_Hi are you a girl or a boy?_

**Um… Girl? **it came out sounding like a question.

_Then I shall call you Miss Voice…..I am Emmett………. _Cool name. Wait! Did he just say Emmett? Please don't say Cullen. _…Cullen. _Oh god they are here back in Forks but why? Hadn't they had enough of this place?

**Umm….Hi I have got to go I'll see you around. **I said quickly getting out of that conversation. It was a very awkward one at that so I turned around and informed Rob about my news. "Rob Help!" I said in a rush he looked really worried and you didn't need any powers to tell that. He quickly responded. "What? Why? Is Sophie safe?" I nodded once. And looked to the floor the sobs were going to come sooner or later might aswell get them out now. "It's _them. _They are going to this school I just saw Emmett." I sobbed still looking at the ground and I could feel everyone coming to embrace me understanding what I meant, Everybody but Sophie she had went to collect our schedules. Mine was easy since I done all the same classes as Sophie but mine were in a different order sometimes. I looked over at my schedule.

**Chemistry - Mr Edwards **

**Trigonometry - Mr Knowles**

**Spanish - Señorita Blooms**

**Free Period ------**

**LUNCH**

**Gym - Coach Davis**

**English Lit - Mrs Harris.**

All in all it looked like a pretty much good day. Me, Sophie, Rob and Scarlett had first period together so we all walked together until we got to the door. We took one look at the teacher and knew we would have to introduce ourselves. I wonder how it's going for the others. The teacher smiled at us as we walked in and asked us to tell the students our names. We were going by Swan or Smith at the moment. So I started since we were going in line order. "Hi I am Bella Swan" I said and heard a gasp I looked up and saw to golden eyes I hoped I would never have to see again, and I looked away. Then I carried on introducing my family. "And this is Rob Smith, Scarlett Smith and Sophie Swan." I saw those eyes looking at us confused.

"Okay Ms Swan sit next to Mr Cullen, Mr Smith sit over by Ms Cullen, Ms Swan sit next to Mr Cullen and Ms Smith next to Ms Dwyer, " The person who Shall-Not-Be-Named-At-This-Moment-In-Time put his hand up confused. He looked at _him _and nodded. "Which Mr. Cullen and which Ms. Swan?" He asked confused. The teacher understood and said. "Bella next to Emmett, Sophie next to Edward" I accidentally let my shield down whilst talking to Sophie in our minds.

**Sophie, **Bella

**Mum don't worry. **

I let worry fill my thoughts as I thought to Sophie. Don't tell him anything about us. He is planning on talking to us at lunch. He'll find out his answers then. 

After I said that Sophie nearly nodded but turned it into a shrug as we walked down to our seats. I guess seeing Emmett would be fun but I am not talking to any of the Cullen's soon. I sat next to Emmett and pretended not to recognise me, But it wasn't as easy as you think, he would keep on calling my name and trying to tell me it's him Emmett. But wouldn't listen. Finally the bell rang and it was time to go but not before Emmett talked to me.

"Bella, please, wait!" He called after me. But I kept walking. I could feel him following me and

I wanted him to stop and I knew he wouldn't stop until I talked to him first.

"Why?" I turned and asked just before second period. He obviously didn't notice that Scarlett, Sophie and Rob were walking with me as well. "Why should I wait when you didn't wait for me?" I asked again and I could see pain in his eyes, well too bad that's not a single bit like the pain I went through.

"Bella I am sorry I never wanted to leave but I couldn't leave my family behind." He said well that didn't explain anything. Because what happened to 'You'll always be a Cullen you'll always be family' or 'You're part of the family now we'll never leave you'

"What happened to 'Your part of the family now'. Because if that's true you did leave one family member behind and she was in pain for months." I said and walked off I couldn't handle seeing another Cullen today. But my luck was running out when it came to second. We all met as a group and spilt up, this time I had trigonometry with Ryan only. We laughed and talked like usual and then he became serious. "What Cullen's do you have first period?" He asked I just looked at him and said. "Edward, Emmett and Alice you?" I knew it was either Rosalie or Jasper or both.

"We had Ms Bitch from hell and Mr Constipated." He laughed I couldn't help but laugh aswell. It was nice to laugh freely not forced like I sometimes have too. I turned to him after my laughter died down and said. "They have names you know. Rosalie and Jasper" he just looked at me and shrugged not really caring about there names. We walked into the lesson trying to hold in our laughter but it wasn't possible yet.

We walked into the classroom and saw Alice, Rosalie and Jasper in the room and Ryan thought towards me. **Great Mr. Constipated and Bitch from Hell are stalking me. **It was hard trying to hold in our laughter. I turned to the teacher. "Hi we're the new kids I am Bella and this is Ryan" he nodded and handed us our books I decided to read his thoughts. _That Bella girl is Better then Rosalie. _I had a smug smile on my face at his words and he said. "Bella please sit next to Alice and Ryan please sit next to Rosalie." **Great Bitch from Hell! **I swear his thoughts were getting funnier and funnier by the minute. Second period ended up like first. But instead of Emmett it was Alice. I really wanted to hug her and say lets go shopping but she hurt me too much I don't think I can forgive her. Rosalie would look at me throughout the lesson aswell. But I still pretended not to recognise them.

I walked out of the lesson without anyone bothering me this time and we met up with everyone at lunch. "Hey guys. You okay?" I asked and I noticed they were all giving death glares behind me. I turned around to see the Cullen's walking towards us. Looks like everyone had a free period, this is going to be fun! (Note the sarcasm).

They reached our table and Ryan, Jake, Rob, Chase and Scott took protective stances with the seven of us girls trying to calm them down. But it obviously wasn't working. Rosalie took a step forward and said. "Bella we need to talk to you." I just glared at her since when did she care about me and said. "Whatever you need to say you can say it in front of our coven and my --" Oh god did I nearly just say my daughter? It's a good job I stopped before I said it but Sophie said. "Mum shut it!" And then she put a hand over her mouth at what she just said. The Cullen's looked at us suspicious.

But Alice was still being herself and said. "Please Bella……. Your our little sister you'll always be a Cullen." She said with pleading in her eyes I just turned round and looked at them with disbelief on my features. My anger was building up inside me and soon I'll be sobbing. My coven understanding what happened when I was angry stepped back and soon enough fire was building up in my hands. "NO ALICE I STOPPED BEING A CULLEN WHEN YOU LEFT ME ALONE AND UNPROTECTED AND PREGNANT!" oops I just said Pregnant didn't I. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Hopefully they didn't hear the last word. Please hope they didn't hear the last word. My chanting was interrupted when Edward said the word. "P-Pregnant?" He asked. I just closed my eyes and said. "I g-got t-to g-go s-somewhere c-come o-on S-Sophie." I said walking past them and out of the room.

I started a conversation with Me, Rob, Sophie and Kristen (**Rob, **_**Kristen, **__Me _and Sophie)

_**Bella are you okay? They have left now.**_

_Okay thanks I am going to go home if you need my car just call and I'll come back to pick you up._

Mum can I come?

**Sophie it'll look suspicious.**

_Robs right. You know._

Please????

_Fine. Call if you need us and Scott will properly come aswell. We are taking the GT90 and the Porsche 911 Turbo. Okay?_

_**Sure we'll need you for the way back then. Okay with you Bella?**_

_Yeah be out by 3:00 I wont be waiting any longer then that._

_***Rob and Kristen* BYE!!!**_

_*Bella and Sophie* See you later._

We all got into the cars and drove away. I vaguely noticed the Silver Volvo had a passenger in it that looked like Alice, Jasper and Edward talking. I shook it off and drove home.

**Rob's POV**

After Bella, Scott and Sophie left I told everyone to tell their teachers that they felt ill and were sent home. It was lunch now and everyone piled into the Canteen and the bulky one walked over to our table we didn't know if it was in a friendly gesture or a threat but we crouched in front of the ladies and they looked pissed. Scarlett informed us they were pissed by stepping in front of Chase and sitting on his lap and Kristen came to sit on my lap and played with my hair. Louse sat on the table and said. "Bella's not here she went home." She was being polite but I wasn't in the mood to be polite even though that's what Bella's wants us to be.

"I wasn't here for Bella. I wanted to talk to you guys." He said trying to be friendly. The girls looked at him as if to say 'What about us?' "And girls" He corrected himself and the looks turned into smiles. Lucy stepped forward and started to be her bitchy self. "What do you want? I have a manicure appointment in twenty minutes with Scarlett and I won't be happy if I don't make it. If you lived with us you will know don't in the way between me and my appointments." She faked smiled and we all nodded in agreement. The last person was ripped limb from limb. We stopped nodding when the one that Ryan calls 'Bitch from hell' came behind him. And she said. "Hey Bitch don't talk to my Mate like that and tell Bella to stop being a baby and hiding." She said. Now that was going to far and Lucy raised her fist to punch her when we heard Bella's voice from behind us. "Lucy calm down and Rosalie I don't know why you come here to insult me and my family but please can you leave." Bella said walking up too us. I noticed Sophie and Scott weren't with her and said. "You didn't leave Sophie and Scott alone did you?" I asked and she nodded. "They watching TV."

Rosalie walked up to Bella so she was only inches away from her face and she said. "Make me" Bella's temper got the better of her again and she started rising in the air with vines, fire, water and air flying around her. Rosalie looked scared and she walked away. And our only Empath was at home watching TV. Jasper walked over to us and said. "I am not here to hurt Bella we need to calm her down." I nodded telling him he can and Bella finally calmed down and she collapsed like always. Scarlett walked over to her. "Bella come on wake up. I'll let you have my closet joined on to yours." Scarlett said. And Jasper looked at her shocked and he said. "The Bella I knew hated shopping, Clothes and stuff." Ryan laughed and said. "Bella shops Forty times a week. It's a good job we have around 500 million pounds" He joked and then Lucy got an idea. "BELLA WAKE UP GUCCI IS CLOSING DOWN FOREVER NEVER TO OPEN AGAIN!" she shouted pretending. Then Bella shot up and gave her the evils "You better be lying and there better be a sale" She said still glaring at Lucy.

"BELLA?!?!?!?!" Louise, Scarlett, Lucy and Kristen said hugging her. She looked at us and pouted "Nice to know I'm loved by only four people." She said and we all hugged her and Bella looked at Jasper who had a smile on his face. "Thanks Jasper for calming me down I might have killed somebody." He gave Bella a hug and walked off with a 'No Problem Bells'. We all looked at her for an explanation. "I thanked him for helping me not hurt Rosalie. It doesn't mean I am on speaking terms to the family" She said with a shrug we all just nodded and we talked for the whole of lunch laughing and joking around. Then the Bell rang so we all went to our lessons.

**Bella's POV**

When the Bell rang we all went to our lessons and I was stopped by Alice on the way to Gym. "Bella, What happened to the forgiving Bella?" She asked and I looked at her eyes, I could see pain and worry in her golden eyes. I sighed. "You left, I was Pregnant and if it weren't for the baby inside of me I would have killed myself, I changed, I am still forgiving but did you expect me to run up and hug you or did you expect me to be angry?" I asked. Alice looked at me and sighed. "I guess, What lesson have you got next?" She asked. I showed her my timetable and she squealed. "Yes! I have gym next aswell!" She said practically bouncing the whole way there.

When we arrived at the Gym we split up. I noticed that Ryan and Rob had gym with me and today we were allowed to sit out. But I knew with my luck they'll harass me and Edward would be reading their thoughts so warn him now so he doesn't pay later. So I started a conversation with him in my head.

**Edward **_Bella. _Bella's thoughts.

_Hello Edward._

**Bella…? **No shit Sherlock.

_Yes. It's Bella_

**You were the one talking to Emmett this morning.**

_Yep and he was being an idiot. Oh yeah and don't read my family members thoughts._

**Why not?**

_Because they already live with three mind readers it's nice to give them some privacy every once in a while._

**Who can read minds?**

_Me, Sophie and Scarlett. Scott is an Empath. I am a sponge, Sophie can read minds, see the future and shield, Ryan can use the elements, Rob has the same power as Alec but stronger and Lucy is Telepathic._

**Wow! Talented Coven the Volturi must be after you?**

_No shit Sherlock._

**Harsh.**

_Look the boys want to talk to me Bye!_

**Bye Ms Voice!**

_Shut up._

He really pissed me off with that last comment and the boys were interrogating me further. I told them Edward might be reading their thoughts so they tried to keep them away from him being Sophie's Dad. I heard a gasp and remembered I didn't have my shield up. I read Edwards thoughts.

_Sophie is my daughter? All of them were thinking the same things. I can't believe it. Wait Bella are you reading my thoughts?_

**No……?**

_Really? Look we need to talk._

**Look we really can't do that, My Coven are already pissed about the little encounter at lunch so I wouldn't do that right now.**

I stopped the conversation and heard the boys talking behind me. They were saying stuff like 'the Cullen's are going down' or 'this revenge will be sweet' I decided to stop the conversation at that point. "No revenge boys. They didn't mean it!" I said sternly. Since I am the mother of the Coven they all have to listen to me. The best part is I can ground them if I want to. "Jingle Bells. He broke your heart!" Ryan pointed out. I hate it when he calls me that. *Insert growl here*

"Look just forget about it okay?" They gave me a weird look. They all knew how much it hurt to have your family walk away from you. And they understood my pain of being Pregnant and them leaving. "Forgive and Forget okay?" Rob shook his head and Ryan decided to speak up. "What happened to Forgiving for you? Jingle Bells?" Ryan knew this was a touchy subject for me and tried to make a joke out of it but it wouldn't work.

I needed to get out of this lesson and fast, I also needed Scarlett and Holly they'll understand. So I got up and said. "I g-got to g-go I-I'll see y-you at h-home" As I was walking towards the doors to walk out, Ryan grabbed my arm and swirled me around into a hug, I hugged him back and sobbed into his chest. I could faintly see in the corner of my eye, Edward was stood looking pained. While Ryan whispered soothing words in my ear. Like 'Shh he's not going to hurt you again' Rob came over after a while and asked the coach if we could leave since there is a family issue going on right now.

We walked together to French, which Scarlett, Holly and Lucy were in right now. We knocked on the door and I walked into the classroom. "Bonjour. Je suis Isabella. Scarlett, Lucy et la soeur de Holly. leur famille est une urgence et nous devons rentrer à la maison. S'il vous plaît pouvez-vous justifier de votre leçon" I said in the most fluent French accent I have since I have been learning it for ages.

"Bonjour Isabella. Je suis Madame Ender. Oui, vous les prendre à partir de mai ma leçon, mais quelle est l'urgence?" the teacher asked. She was getting in all of my business. Oh well make and excuse. I looked into Scarlett's thoughts. _Umm….Sophie is in the hospital???_ I nodded my head mentally at that one and a smile lit up her face. We heard gasps around the room after I said what I said and they were mainly from Emmett and Jasper who were in the room.

"Madame Ender, ma petite soeur Sophie est à l'hôpital et nous avons besoin pour y arriver aussi vite que possible." My family knew Sophie wasn't in the hospital but they were still worried. For my sake mainly.

"Allez maintenant alors. Dites-lui je vous dit bien peu. Adieu Scarlett, Lucy, Holly et Isabella" we all walked out and I waved over my shoulder. It was similar with Kristen and Jake's Spanish teacher but in Spanish but my conversation with the German teacher must have been funny to everyone else. Here's how it went.

**Bella, **_Teacher, _Chase

**Hallo sir. Ich bin hier, um Chase und Louise**

_Es tut mir leid, benötigen Sie eine Notiz._

**Sir unsere Schwester im Krankenhaus**

_Finde ich, wie mich das an? Sehen Sie, wenn Sie eine Notiz Ich lasse sie gehen._

Sir Bitte lassen Sie es uns gehen. nur einmal. keiner von uns wusste, sie würde sich heute in ein Krankenhaus gebracht

I ended up having to fake cry for him to let them go. It was so annoying but yep my family are laughing about it now as we drive home. You know next time I'll leave without them. I stopped the car suddenly. They all looked at me like I am crazy but they carried on laughing. "Do you want to go back to school? Because if you don't stop laughing I'll stop the car and kick you out and make you walk to school and home for the next month." They all stopped laughing immediately and I asked Kristen to do the same with the other car so eventually everyone had stopped laughing and we were all sat in the family room waiting for Sophie and Scott to come back from hunting. We were only sat in there for a few seconds when Sophie rushed in and ran straight to hug me.

**(Back at the start of the day) EPOV**

"Edward….You are going to school!" Alice shouted as I thought about many ways to ditch school. I miss Bella and I want her back. But she's properly married with kids right now. Just as I was about to run out the house Alice had a vision. I decided to look at it.

_*Vision*_

_Twelve vampires pulled into the school parking lot. Four were in a Red Ford GT90, Four were in a Porsche Turbo 911 Convertible and four were in a Mercedes Benz S600. They all walked out of the car and went to their mates and joked around. They all looked so happy except for one that looked like Bella. She had a hint of Sadness in her eyes. _

_One of the boys bent down towards her and whispered. "Bella the Cullen's are here tell them about Sophie being--" She silenced him by looking at him. And replied. "Look they left me to fend for myself. Sophie doesn't know about her father and lets keep it that way." She said and grabbed a girls hand that looked a lot like me and Bella._

_*Vision Ends* _

NO way! Bella is dead, but I can't help but think what did that vision mean. Alice was suddenly next to me and I read her thoughts. _Did you leave Bella Pregnant? _I shook my head. She would've told me, Wouldn't she? But I guess I didn't give her a chance.

I must have got too wrapped up in my thoughts because next thing I know I am being dragged to my car so I can drive my siblings to the Hell hole some people call school. I looked at my Volvo, it still had my Bella's scent in it and it depressed me to look at it. But there was no way I was selling it. It had sentimental value. God I miss Bella so much. We all piled into the car. It shocked me that Alice hardly shopped anymore. I guess loosing Bella affected all of us. I looked at everyone and sighed. Everyone has changed a little bit. Alice isn't as hypo, Jasper hardly reads about the Civil war, Emmett hardly plays pranks, Rosalie doesn't have as many mirrors, Esme never goes into the kitchen anymore since we have the same house we had before we left last time it still has Bella's scent in it, I hardly write music and Carlisle isn't always working on projects anymore. We all miss her so much. After the quite car ride we were at school really early. Just like Alice saw after a while of us sitting outside the Volvo, three cars pulled up a Blue s Benz S600, a Red Ford GT90 and a Yellow Porsche 911 Convertible. Twelve teens stepped out of the cars and started to talk so I went into Emmett's mind and it was boring until somebody started speaking to him through his mind.

**(The voice, **_Emmett, _Bella's thoughts that Edward hears)

**Hello?**

_Hi are you a girl or a boy?_

**Um… Girl? **it came out sounding like a question.

_Then I shall call you Miss Voice…..I am Emmett………. _Cool name. Wait! Did he just say Emmett? Please don't say Cullen. _…Cullen. _Oh god they are here back in Forks but why? Hadn't they had enough of this place?

**Umm….Hi I have got to go I'll see you around. **Then she rushed out of his head. And I could see the brunette of the group looking around frantically then she spotted us and looked away again. I don't know why but I had the strange feeling that if she was a human she would be blushing. But what did she mean they're back in Forks? How did she know us? How did she do that?

**RING!**

Time for Chemistry with Mr. Edwards. Emmett found that hilarious when I told him I had chemistry with him and Alice. He would keep on saying Edward has Chemistry with Mr. Edwards for a week it was so annoying. We all split up for our lessons us three went towards room 56. When we walked in we took our usual seats and I prepared for a lesson of boredom. But when I was about to go into peoples thoughts for amusement four of the twelve Vampires came into the room. There were three of the girls and one of the boys. Alice looked at them with excitement and Emmett looked at them with amusement. His thoughts were exactly the same _Hey Eddie-Boy, one looks like you and Bella and another looks like Bella. Man I wish she was Alive. _Suddenly he became depressed, we all knew she was dead and we all visited her grave stone this morning like we do every morning.

I only got dragged out of my thoughts when the new students introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Bella Swan" The one with brown hair said. Me, Alice and Emmett gasped. She looked at me and I noticed she was my Bella. I looked into her eyes until she looked away and continued to introduce everyone else "And this is Rob Smith, Scarlett Smith and Sophie Swan." I looked at her and them confused. What happened for her to be a Vampire? Who changed her? So many questions were running through my head while the teacher told them where to sit. I faintly heard him say Mr. Cullen twice. I was very confused now. Which Mr. Cullen?

I raised my hand to ask a question. When he saw my hand raised he nodded his head in my direction so I knew to speak. "Which Mr. Cullen?" I asked. He looked at me and comprehension dawned in his eyes and he assigned them there seats with our first name. Sophie was sitting next to me for the rest of the year, Bella was sitting next to Emmett and Rob, I think, was sitting next to Alice. I heard a conversation between Sophie and Bella in there thoughts go on I might as well listen to it.

**Sophie, **Bella

**Mum don't worry. **

Don't tell him anything about us. He is planning on talking to us at lunch. He'll find out his answers then. You could tell Bella had let worry fill her thoughts but as soon as the conversation was over I couldn't read Bella's thoughts again. But I could read Sophie's. Throughout the lesson I would see what she meant by Mum but she didn't think about it.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Emmett trying to talk to Bella, but she wouldn't talk to him. I wonder why she'd always talk to Emmett every time she'd see him. I would occasionally try to start a conversation with Sophie but she'd ignore me. It was very stressful trying to work out what was the matter with the Swan Coven.

When the Bell went I saw Emmett follow after Bella, Scarlett, Rob and Sophie. Calling her name and what not. Me and Alice didn't want to interrupt him so we walked towards Rosalie and Jasper. We met up with them and waited for Emmett to come back from the meeting with Bella. When he met up with us we had around 5 minutes to get to the next lesson.

His thoughts told me nothing of his confrontation with Bella apart from; _She was right, How could we have done that to her and left her to fend for herself? At least she looks kinda……Happy now? _I wonder what Bella said because it has effected him a lot.

"Emmett what's wrong?" I asked him looking at him intently. He just looked at us and said. "We have lost her trust. We left her when she needed us. Look I never wanted to leave and now she hates us. All of us!" he sounded like he was about to brake some thing and no doubt his emotions did aswell. I wonder how our day will be today after all.

**Do not ask me why I am starting another Fanfiction this one just came to me but Enjoy!**

**Love**

**-Christina :D**


	2. I am So Sorry :

**Authors Note: Really important!**

I am so sorry guys but my Laptop charger has broke again and we are saving up for a new one so I will be on the main computer. But I don't want to make documents on this one because I like privacy for my stories instead. I know it sounds stupid but it makes sense to me.

So I will Update as soon as possible on all of my stories. I am Really Sorry it's my stupid Chargers fault.

Again I am really sorry. So you guys will have to wait a month or two or hopefully less. Just don't lose faith in my stories. Again I am really sorry, Massively sorry.

SORRY!!!!

-Christina

P.S Did I mention I am really sorry?

; Please review and help me find a Charger quickly.


End file.
